


This One's Mine

by cats_and_coffee



Category: Shall We Date?: Guard Me Sherlock!+
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fangs of Sorrow au, Pain, Sadism, Vampire AU, kidnap, sadist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_and_coffee/pseuds/cats_and_coffee
Summary: MC is trying to spy for the Holmes brothers and John, but finds herself stuck in a sitting room in Moriarty's estate.  To keep herself occupied she starts to read a story of a woman who desperately wants to find her friend and get home safe.





	This One's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Lovelovely13 this is a story based on the GMS Fangs of Sorrow spin off for Jack Stillman

Anxiety and being nervous were not strangers to MC, as an actress they were normal jitters she could overcome; knowing her character inside and out helped. Though being called to the Moriarty Estate for a meeting with Professor James Moriarty was not exactly a curtain call, and there was no script to follow. Sebastian led the way through the eerily silent hallways. MC had no idea what to expect, but at least she knew that Sherlock, John, and Mycroft knew where she was if she was gone too long. 

“Stay here.” Sebastian showed her into some kind of sitting room. One wall was lined with books and the rest of it was set up as if to entertain guests. As soon as MC started crossing the room to the windows to look out Sebastian shut the door behind her, the click noise could easily have been the door sliding into place. But MC found herself wanting to go back and check to make sure it wasn’t locked. A few calming breaths cleared her mind. She needed to get information on where James had been the night before for Sherlock. It was just lucky that she had been invited over. MC turned her attention back to the windows; she pulled out her phone and quickly snapped a picture of the view and sent it on to the rescue team for better positioning. 

The door rattled lightly as it was opened. MC straightened her back and turned to address Moriarty, but instead her eyes were drawn to the cart that a sullen Jack Stillman was pushing through the doorway. “Oh hey there MC.” The friendly tone mismatched the sneer he gave her. On the cart was a tray of tea and cookies, which he picked up and set on the table in between the big chairs in the room. “So James is in a meeting and it’s turning a little… messy. I need to get back, but he insisted I bring these to you from the kitchen.” Jack fidgeted a little glancing at the door, “this might take a bit. So I suggest you stay in here and keep quiet.” He pushed the cart out and raised a finger to his lips as he grabbed the door handle. “Now, be a good girl and no peeking.” The door clicked shut. 

This time MC did wander over and try the door handle. Finding it unlocked she started to pull it open, finding it jostled to a shut after only a few inches. “Ahem?” MC glanced back up at the slight opening. “I do believe I said, no peeking. Maybe you like to flirt with danger?” Jack grinned. The shock that bolted through MC caused her to slam the door shut in his face, pressing her back against it. A few deep breaths and she pulled out her phone.

‘Meeting delayed, something bad is going on.’ – MC

‘We’re coming to get you.’ – John 

‘Not yet, just… be ready.’ – MC

‘Any chance on spying on the meeting?’ – Mycroft

‘We need to get her out of there, now.’ – Sherlock 

‘I don’t think so, it’s safer for me to stay put and get the information I came for.’ – MC

After a few minutes she put her phone back in her pocket. They needed the information. She just had to be patient and wait. Her mind flashed back to that twinkling in Jack’s eye when he stopped her from opening the door. Was he still out there? Probably not. There might be a different guard out there. MC sighed, trying to relieve some of the tension that built in her chest at the thought. Her mind raced over the possible outcomes if she opened the door and found a stranger out there, how would they react? She would’ve been more comfortable with someone she knew out there, though admittedly she didn’t know Jack Stillman all that well. MC stood on the far side of the room, turning her phone on and off, only a few minutes passing. The silence was starting to get to her. She wanted to be on her phone, make noise, something to preoccupy herself from her nerves that were getting more and more excited as she waited. 

Her eyes wandered over to the books along the wall. What kind of books could Professor Moriarty have? She walked along glancing at the titles, there was an expectation of text books, however MC found herself smiling at the various different genres that he seemed to have. Her eyes fell on one with the title worn away pressed in between two romance novels. She pulled it out curious at the design on the cover, barely making out the imprints of the images of a wolf and a bat. MC chuckles lightly, wondering if this was what she thought it was. 

She pulled out her phone to check for messages and the time. No new updates. The chair she sat in was plush and MC easily made herself comfortable. It would hurt to read a little bit while she waited….

~

“Audrey!” MC called out, her eyes straining as she tried to adjust to the darkness. Her torch had gone out; leaving her at the mercy to whatever else lurked in the woods, including the branches that protruded from the ground, catching her foot a few times. Her friend had been missing for over a day, with reports of creatures being in the woods she shuddered to think that the caring girl she knew had been… MC shook the thought off and walked deeper in the woods, dropping a pebble every foot or so. Hopefully she would be able to follow them back home and not be lost in the woods as she had hoped Audrey was. 

If they both made it out of this safetly she would gladly take any punishment Simon gave her. She just couldn’t accept the idea that somewhere in those woods Audrey was alone, hiding. “Audrey! It’s MC! Where are you?” Her voice was growing hoarse from calling out. 

The amount of rocks she held in the gathering of her skirt was almost half way gone, her stomach churned at the thought of having to turn around before she had even found her friend. Still half the rocks gone, she could still double the distance before she would have to go and get more. 

“Audrey! Please let me know where you are!” MC cried out. Trying to ignore the way her body got antsy as she listened to the brush and the trees rustle in the wind. It seemed to change where near her was the loudest, her mind racing and imagining some creature watching her. She shook the thought away, trying not to recall the legends and tales that were told by members of her village. The mental picture of Audrey was held in her mind and she kept going, though she was now starting to tremble and sweat. “Aud-Audrey!” She choked, she chalked it up to not bringing enough water. If it got worse she would drink from the canteen she brought for Audrey. 

MC froze as she heard a low growl. She pressed a hand to her stomach, hoping that it was just that. Feeling the ache did nothing to help her denial as she heard the growl louder, and behind her. Slowly she turned around, meeting the gaze of two giant red eyes on a relatively large wolf. MC gulped, trying to keep her hold on her skirt. “Go-Go Away!” MC demanded. She could swear the thing smirked at her, drool dripping from its parted jowls. She threw a rock at it, which bounced off its snout harmlessly. The beast snarled, hunkering low to the ground creeping closer. MC threw a few more rocks trying to scare it off, missing it terribly a few times. When it lunged at her MC lost her hold on her skirt, rocks fell against her shins as she took off running, staying behind her where they laid. 

The woods came into a sharp focus as she moved, trying to avoid the branches and trees that she found in her way. The pounding sound in her ears seemed to be both of her own heartbeat and the thuds of the creature behind her, easily keeping up.

Shaking as she moved, she hoped that the heat on the back of her ankles was muscle strain instead of the breath of the wolf. She could hear the audible snapping of its jaws. Twisting this way and that MC tried to find an irregular pattern to shake the wolf off, though as she went too far in one direction suddenly she felt the spattering of slobber against one of her legs as the Wolf was at her side snapping at her. Mc did her best to keep moving, but she found herself stumbling more. 

Her foot slipped under a root and MC found herself falling forward, a scream being ripped from her lips. She tried scrambling to keep going, twisting her ankle further. Finally she got it unstuck and attempted to stand up, screaming as the foot gave out underneath her. MC flipped over onto her back to try and beat of the wolf; instead a bat flew low into her face, scratching her arm as it screeched at her. MC cowered, waving her arms at it, finally it left her alone to stare around her. She really was alone. There were no howls, no growls, no snarls, and no wolf to be seen; no trail to follow back either. The pain in her arms made it hard to move as she sat up.

The burning sensation on her tender forearms grew, and a quick glance she could see the dark beads peppered along the lines from the scratches left by the bat. MC wiped off the blood and dirt from the forest floor off her arms and onto her dress. The throbbing in her foot hadn’t gone down. She tried to think, how had she fallen, how exactly did she twist it. MC hissed as she moved the leg closer to her so she could examine the ankle. The shoe had difficulty coming off, and she winched as the pealed the sock off, revealing the swollen bruise all along her ankle. Panic squeezed her heart. She raised her head to call out for help, but barely made a squeak before she thought about the wolf. It couldn’t have been too far away, she had lost it, but for how long? MC ran her hands over the branches around her that had fallen from the trees nearby. Most of them too short, but one was long and wispy. She gave it a test swing, it whistled through the air, while it wouldn’t do for a walking stick or a club, she might be able to it in a pinch. 

“My my my, what do we have here?” MC twisted, pointing the improvised weapon at the voice. Just a little ways ahead she saw a tallish man. His pale blond hair seemed to glow in the dark, his dark eyes settled on her with a cheeky grin. “I thought I heard screaming, and here I thought a little rabbit had been caught.”

“A rabbit?” MC narrowed her eyes at the stranger.

“Have you never heard a rabbit scream?” He asked in a conversationally as he walked closer, ignoring the branch she held out in defense. “It’s a fascinating sound. You sounded like a rabbit when you screamed.” He chuckled. “So did you scare yourself? Can you get up? My quarters aren’t too far from here.” He crouched down low, leaning into her space. “Or is this little rabbit I found even more vulnerable than she looks?” She felt his gaze travel down her, resting on the exposed ankle. 

“I-I sprained it… I think.” MC mumbled under her breath as she moved the skirt to cover it up.

“I would say so. Alright, grab your shoe and sock, and hold on.” MC raised a confused glanced at him, barely having enough time to grab the items as she realized his intentions. His arms were already snaking around her, picking her up to cradle her against him. His skin was chilled to the touch as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“I’m… MC.” Her voice croaked as she tried to sound more brave than she was feeling. She still scanned the woods as they walked, it wouldn’t do them any good if he was holding her and they were attacked. 

“Hello MC. I’m Jack Stillman, and I guess I will be your hero this evening.” His loud barking laughter caused MC to jump a little. She raised a finger to his lips in a hurried hush.

“There was a wolf earlier. It might still be out there.”

“Are you sure it was a wolf and not…. Something else?” He gave her a smirk.

“Of course it was a wolf!” 

“All the more reason to be loud, real wolves don’t like humans. The louder we are the more likely they’ll give us space.” He jostled her a little as he readjusted his grip. “Don’t worry MC, I’m very familiar with all the predators in these woods. Though,” he tilted his head contemplatively, “when we get closer to my home it’d be best to be quiet. The Masters don’t take kindly to unscheduled guests, let alone ones that aren’t theirs. So you got to promise me MC, can you be as quiet as a bunny too?” Jack wrinkled his nose as he held back a laugh.

“Yes… I suppose… if they don’t like company I don’t suppose you’ve seen a woman around here? She would be wearing a dress similar to mine? Long wavy red hair? Her name is Audrey.”

“Audrey huh? Nope, can’t say there are any unwelcomed guests matching her description in the house.” He paused and suddenly MC could feel the breeze against her back more than she had been able to previously. 

“Oh!” MC turned around and could see the side of a large castle on the other side of a vast garden they stood on the edge of. The flowers looked enchanted blooming under the starry night. MC held on tighter as she gazed at them. “They’re lovely.”

“I suppose.” Jack shrugged, “now is the time to be quiet though. My quarters are actually a little separate from the rest of the house. I’m sure my coworker will be a little distracted inside the house for a bit. He’s a bit more of a favorite of one of the brothers.” Jack started heading towards a side door.

“Brothers?”

“You really shouldn’t break your promise little rabbit, but yes, brothers. The Masters are two brothers who have been living together for a very long time. They are horribly set in their ways. And sadly they only have John and myself to help them take care of the place, terrible waste of our talents as doctors if you ask me.” 

“You’re a doctor!” MC gaped at him wide eyed.”

“Yep,” his snicker seemed to whisper along her skin as he slowly pushed the door open. “So you should rest and let me take a look at that ankle. Now be quiet.” He hissed at her his warning, narrowing his eyes into the dim light inside the castle. 

The hallway was narrow and the sound of Jack’s boots on the stone floor echoed. The way he took was long and winding until finally he entered into what looked to be servant’s quarters. It wasn’t too terribly small. There was a living space and two doorways on the back wall. Jack bee lined for one of them, inside there was a cramped space with a bed taking up most of the space. He unceremoniously dumped her on it, she landed with a grunt and a gasp as her leg thumped against the mattress that puffed up, letting her sink deeply into it.

“Isn’t this a little… too soft?” MC struggled to sit up.

“Life gives too few comforts in this world. At least sleep should be on a cloud and dreamlike.” Jack grumbled as he reached over wrenching her ankle towards him. “I’m going to wrap this up, be careful and don’t move it.” He held a tight grip over it keeping it still as he stared at her, MC nodded, and finally he let go. She looked around and wondered if there was anything nearby she could use as a weapon just in case, thankfully the branch hadn’t been lost while she was carried. With Jack’s back turned to her as he dug into a dresser that barely had the space to open MC slipped it under the pillow. Wordlessly Jack turned back to her and got to work wrapping it. It was tight and uncomfortable. She could swear he seemed to grin more as she whined at the pain. “There we go. Now you rest up, I need to go check on the Masters. And remember, silence like a bunny.” Jack leaned over her, grinning with a finger raised to his lips. He darted a hand out, causing MC to flinch, gently he booped the tip of her nose before he left, shutting and locking the door behind him. 

In her new surrounding MC glanced around, there was almost nothing in the room. There was a window in the room, but it was high on the wall. MC would have to stand on the bed to reach it, and as she shifted the position of her leg she realized she was in no position to attempt that anytime soon. 

“Audrey…” MC’s mind drifted to her friend while she laid back on the bed, sink in. What if that creature out there got to her? It had to have been a wolf right? But then Jack said that a normal wolf wouldn’t have gone after someone making a lot of noise, if it hadn’t been a normal wolf then what could it have been. The legends rose in her mind again. Vampires…. Ones that could shape shift, fed on blood, and didn’t reflect in mirrors. MC scoffed at the idea, letting her eyes drift shut. There was no where she could go, and nothing she could do except gather up her strength for the next day. She hoped that her leg would be better then. 

The night was spent in dreamless slumber, for the next thing she knew she was enveloped in warmth with the faint glow of sunlight pulling at her to wake up. There was a faint earthy smell of wet dirt, iron, and roses. Slowly she opened her eyes to find herself staring up at the slumbering face of a stranger. Her arms were wrapped around him just as his was around her. She squeaked a little and wiggled to get away, not having a lot of space to run to. The pain that shot up her leg reminding her of the situation she was in. 

Jack slowly stretched and looked up at her with a glare. “What are you doing?” He growled.

“What am I doing? What are YOU doing?” 

“This is my bed, we’re sharing it, where did you expect me to sleep? So get over it and lay back down and lett me sleep…” a slow smirk stretched across his face. “Unless you want me to do something?” He leaned forward, and as MC opened her mouth to scream his hand was pressed against her mouth. With his weight be pressed down on her and the softness of the mattress giving no support MC quickly found herself under him. “Now,” Jack leaned down to whisper in her ear, “didn’t I say you need to be as quiet as a bunny? Don’t be naughty now MC. We’ve only just met and I had a busy night at work, and I only have a few more hours before I need to get back to work. If I’m going to take advantage of you I’m not going to… yet.” Jack winked at her before rolling off, flopping back down on his side of the bed. 

“You…. You’re picking on me aren’t you.” MC rolled over to hiss and glare at him. 

“Maybe I am.” Jack reached over and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, “nothing you can really do about it right now I’m afraid. Now be a good little rabbit and come here. The bed isn’t big enough for us to sleep so far apart.” 

MC hesitated, pressing against the back wall, but in doing so the bed shifted. In a moment of panic as she felt like she was falling MC fell forward and into Jack’s waiting arms. He wrapped them around her tightly, she could feel his chuckle deep in his chest. “Don’t you think you should tell your Master’s I’m here? Maybe they can help me get back to town safely.”

“Do you want me to be punished? Trust me, it’s will be severe for bringing someone into the castle without their permission. Now be quiet and let me sleep.” His tone was sharp, and any more questions were cut off. MC glanced up at him but already his eyes were shut and his breathing was slowing down. She sighed and tried to make herself comfortable, feeling wide awake and wanting to get up and move. The stretch pulled at the wrapping around her ankle and sat hot waves of pain up her leg, the idea of trying to walk on it made her nauseous. She hoped that when Jack woke up she might be able to ask him to go get her a walking stick, something to help her move around more easily. 

Despite the nausea and the pain she found herself drifting to sleep again. When she woke up it was to the grumbling of her own stomach, and the sound of yelling on the other side of the door. MC floundered trying to prop herself up on the bed. “Jack! You are not weaseling out of cleaning again! Come on we have a lot to do before we have to prep dinner.” She pulled the blankets up high trying to be as quiet as possible. 

“I’ll be there shortly John.” Jack raised his voice. 

“I’m sure, what are you doing with those sandwiches?” 

“Feeling nostalgic, just going to eat these in my room. Then I’ll be right with you.”

“You need to hurry up. If I don’t see you in ten minutes I’m coming back for you.”

“Yeah yeah, see you in a bit John.” There was hesitation and silence. MC scooted closer to the edge of the bed to test the door. The sound of the door being unlocked made her feel a little cold, Jack quickly darted in slamming it shut behind him. He sighed, and shoved the plate with sandwiches on it towards her. “Here. Your stomach was growling in your sleep and woke me up.”

“Oh… thank you..” Her mouth watered at the sight, but still she didn’t pick one up. 

“Is there something wrong?” Jack ran a hand through his hair glaring at her. 

“I’m just…” she paused wondering how to explain that she didn’t fully trust him. 

“Yeah okay, first you disrupt my sleep and now…” Jack grumbled. Quickly he plucked one up and took a bite. He made audible swallowing noises before he pushed towards her mouth. “Eat.” He held up the sandwich and waited. MC’s limbs felt stiff as she took it from him and took a little bite, as soon as the taste hit her she found herself taking larger and larger bites. She wondered how long it had been since she had last eaten. “Now remember to behave, you’ve been a pain so far… I hope you’re worth it.” Jack sat down next to her on the bed. 

She had made quick work of the first one and was moving to grab the second when Jack pressed his face into the crook of her neck. “Excuse me?!” She yelped, pulling away from him. 

“Now now, just be a good girl and hold still.” Jack’s voice was gravely, and while he sounded teasing there was something sharp to his tone. In her hesitation at his words he grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him. His mouth clamped down on the side of her neck, his teeth teasing the skin, darting his tongue over the area. 

“Stop it!” MC pushed against him, glaring, “that’s it. I appreciate everything you’ve done for me, but it is time I left.” She moved to stand on her good foot, carefully testing to see how much weight she could put on the other one, which sadly was not enough. 

“You’re not going anywhere.” Jack stood, blocking her way easily. 

“Look, I appreciate you helping me and wrapping my foot and for the sandwiches… but I will not stay here and let you do… that!”

“I don’t really think you have that much of a choice.” Jack laughed as he pushed her shoulder, causing her to cry in pain when she pressed her weight to the bad foot. 

“Yes, I do.” The pain made her dizzy and she didn’t know if she was going to vomit, but MC still moved to get around him, reaching for the door. Just to have the doorknob pulled out of her reach as it swung open. Dark green eyes widened in surprise as Jack wrapped an arm around her waist, tossing her onto the bed, scattering the second sandwich. 

“Jack, what the hell!” The strawberry blond man was just a smidge shorter than Jack, but between his nervous expression and the way Jack barely held back a full snarl, MC knew who she wanted to talk to.

“Please, I don’t want anyone to get in trouble, I just want to go. I still need to find my friend Audrey, she’s somewhere out there. I just want to go.” MC slipped a hand under the pillow reaching for what she had hid there, hoping Jack hadn’t removed it. 

“Jack.” John pinched the bridge of his nose, “please explain.” 

A light joyous feeling enveloped her as she found the item. She gripped it tightly, hoping that John would side with her, but she had a feeling with his behavior that this wasn’t completely unexpected. 

“She’s mine John. They have theirs and now I have mine.” Jack growled at him.

“No… Jack… no. They are the Masters, we eat when they tell us we can. Not before.”

“’Eat’?” MC squeaked, she hoped it wasn’t visible, but she could feel herself starting to tremble. 

“We need to tell them Jack.” 

“No! Please John. I need this. They’re driving me crazy let me have this one.” 

“The sun is up so they’re asleep. They are going to feed tonight so you need to find a way to keep her quiet when they wake up or it’ll be both our heads.” John glared at him before glancing at her, “I’m- I’m sorry miss. I’m sure you’re a nice person. Just like the other girl. I’m sorry you got tangled up in this.” He reached for her. In a swift decision she raised her hand with the twig and brought it down towards John, only to have Jack block her, getting a sharp whip across the face as he cried out. He ripped the weapon of her hands with a snarl. 

“Why you… I should kill you now!” Jack wrapped his hands around her wrists, pushing her back onto the bed.

“Jack wait! Stop!” John stuck an arm between them. He stared at her before he gave a short bitter laugh. “You can’t eat her tonight. Look.” He carefully touched her arms which felt painful under his touch. MC struggled to see what he was doing. “Looks like something scratched her and instead of getting the wounds clean where left to fester. She needs those cleaned and we need to check to make sure it isn’t in her blood.”

“My blood? What, are you guys vampires?” MC squirmed to get from under them. She expected them to laugh at her, instead John shot her an apologetic look. Jack leaned close, his grin looking like he could eat her whole. 

“Actually my dear little rabbit.” Jack laughed in her ear, “yes. Yes we are. Say it again.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Yes I am, you shared a bed-with-a…. go ahead and say it.”

“You guys aren’t vampires.” MC looked between the two of them struggling to get away from Jack. He squeezed her arms, pressing his mouth to her neck again, letting her feel something sharp drag down her skin. She held her breath, tears prickling the sides of her vision, finally he moved away from her laughing loudly. “You’re a monster.” She confirmed in a whisper.

“I look forward to showing you exactly what kind of monster I am.” Jack sneered. “John, I need a break from her, I’ll get started on cleaning if you could tend to her arms for me? Thank you!” He smiled brightly shutting the door behind him, leaving John and MC alone, and escaping before John could say another word.

“I’m… I’m going to go get my kit.” John looked everywhere around the room but at her, “but… I am sorry.” John shut the door behind him, MC stood up and grabbed the handle just as she heard heavy thunk of a lock. The door handle turned but as she tried throwing her weight against it, the door went nowhere. There was another lock on the other side she couldn’t see. 

MC panicked, looking around the room before she glanced back up at the window. She didn’t hesitate to try to climb onto the quicksand like bed and try standing on it. Her cries went ignores as she had to place weight on the bad ankle. She reached up, barely able to get her hands on the sill before she heard shifting of something metal outside her room. She fell back onto the bed, pressing her back against the wall, glaring at John as he came in holding some kind of kit. “Now, let’s get you patched up.”

“No.” She tried to stare him down. He easily met her gaze.

“I’m afraid neither of us have much of a choice in this.” Something about the dark green of his eyes was soothing and despite the way her heart fluttered, MC found herself losing a battle as her eyes started to feel heavy. 

“No.” She yelled at him. 

He reached out and pulled her closer to him, his eyes never wavering from her face, and was the last thing she saw before she lost consciousness.


End file.
